


Living at the Barricade

by grantaire_the_cynic



Series: Life at the Barricade [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Snuggies, all the amis are there, implied sex, there be talk of blowjobs here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from tumblr user<br/>semenjonine:</p><p>modern au where all of les amis are living together</p><p>and grantaire wears a snuggie a lot because he thinks it’s funny and sometimes he wears nothing but the snuggie and enjolras is like oh my god we can all see your ass and grantaire is like but my arms won’t get cold if i have to reach for something from the couch</p><p>somehow this ends with enjolras giving grantaire a blowjob with his head under a snuggie bye</p><p>and tumblr user theydieholdinghands:</p><p>and one day joly walks in and finds the snuggie on the ground outside of grantaire’s door and hears noises and shrieks and runs away. and then comes back and sticks the snuggie in the washing machine because really do you know how unsanitary that is oh my gosh grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living at the Barricade

Sometimes, Enjolras regretted moving in with the Amis. Yes, it was cost effective- but there were ten of them for crying out loud. Ten. In a six bedroom house. It was less of a house and more of a twenty four hour, three ring circus. There was always someone awake, and more often than not there was at least one intoxicated resident. Not to mention there were usually two squatters- Cosette and Musichetta. 

Grantaire lived in the attic- claiming the odd shaped room both to paint, and because no one else considered it a bedroom. Joly and Bossuet shared a room- Joly scouring all of the bedrooms, before choosing the one he considered cleanest and farthest from the bathrooms. Courfeyrac and Marius quickly claimed the basement room (mostly to give Marius and Cosette privacy- which Courfeyrac enthusiastically endorsed). Bahorel took the room on the main floor because he "didn't feel like dealing with stairs on a daily basis." "Why bother with stairs when you can get out quicker to raise a little hell?" Feuilly ended up sharing his room, being the last to move in. Jehan quickly claimed the room facing the backyard, allowing him to see the sun setting. Enjolras and Combeferre claimed the master bedroom (they DID find the house, after all) with the upstairs deck. 

Tonight found Enjolras in the living room- full of mismatched furniture- trying to write a paper. Below his feet were the muffled sounds of Cosette, singing loudly as she used the basement shower. Upstaires someone *cough Courfeyrac cough* was trying to serenade Jehan, off key and quite loud. He had just returned from the karaoke bar, and not ready to call it quits. A series of thumps and bangs in Bahorel's room suggested that he hadn't quite given up his idea of making it through his cross training DVD, no matter how bad he was at it, or how many injuries he got. 

"For the love of all that is good, Courfeyrac, SHUT UP!" Enjolras shouted up the stairs. Courfeyrac stumbled down.

"You don't appreciate my talent, oh fearless leader!" He leaned against the wall, pretending to be more sober than he was. "You can't suppress my art!"

Enjolras snorted. "If you can call that art!"

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "I'll stop if you give R that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle snuggie we've been trying for ages to get rid of."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I could turn off the wifi, keep you from your dubious skype dates."

Courfeyrac held up his phone. "4G, Enjy, 4G. Snuggie or karaoke? Take your pick."

Enjolras sighed, as much as he hated to be bated by Courfeyrac, he had a paper to write. He snatched the snuggie off of the couch and marched up the stairs. He knocked on the attic door. "R?" he knocked louder. "R?" Enjolras sighed and pushed the door open. Grantaire was passed out, half hanging off the bed, with several beer bottles on the floor. Enjolras sighed and walked over, gently moving Grantaire into bed and slipping his shoes off. He couldn't find a blanket, so he draped the snuggie over him. 

__________________________________________________

Enjolras slept much later than he had intended. In fact, he slept later than he had in over a year. He stumbled downstaires in his boxers and a t-shirt, barely stopping to brush his teeth, and found most of the Amis in the dining room, watching something on Courfeyrac's laptop. 

"Go get R, he'll love this!" Bahorel kept saying.

"No, when he drinks like that waking him up before noon is hazardous to your health." Courfeyrac said, shaking his head. 

"It's 11:45, I hardly think it will matter."

"It'll matter to R. In fact- waking him up before 1 can be like playing Roulette with your life."

Enjolras shook his head and started making coffee.

An hour later, Enjolras was sitting at the table, scrolling through his paper, making last minute edits. Grantaire stumbled downstairs, wearing the snuggie backwards.

Combeferre snorted, "Really, R? A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle snuggie? And you have it on backwards."

"Maybe I wanted a robe and this was all I could find."

"R, you're fully clothed." Combeferre chuckled and stuck his books in hi backpack and headed for the library.

Enjolras looked up and saw Grantaire standing in the kitchen, pouring whiskey into his cereal. 

"Uhm, R, that's not milk." Enjolras said, saving his paper for the millionth time. 

"What? FUCK!" he started scooping the cereal out of the bowl and poured the whiskey back in the bottle. "Damn that was close. That was a twenty dollar bottle. So where'd this abomination come from? I woke up almost wearing it."

"No idea. Maybe you got it while you were out?"

"Wait, isn't this Courf's?"

_________________________________

The time between Grantaire acquiring the snuggie and the end of the semester was insane. Everyone was (literally sometimes) running around the house. Joly had diagnosed himself with at least three obscure diseases only found in remote Southern Hemisphere locations, Bahorel set a couple small fires in their garage, and Bossuet broke the toaster, the blender, and the coffee maker (which prompted a three am trip to buy a new one). 

Enjolras rubbed the bridge of his nose, going over a powerpoint for the fifth time that evening. He leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes.

"You work too hard- it's not good for you." 

Enjolras jumped. He hadn't heard Grantaire walk into the dining room. 

"Relax, Enjolras, and why is there cold bacon on your plate? How can anyone forget about their bacon." He stole the plate, eating the bacon while he searched through the pantry for food. "Which is a better midnight snack- one am Chinese take out, a pint of ice cream, or a jar of white chocolate peanut butter?"

Enjolras stared at him. "What? That sounds more like meal choices?"

"Irrelevant. I'm hungry- that's what sounds good."

"Well, order me some fried rice, wantons, and sweet and sour pork, if you decide on that."

"That sounds more like a meal." Grantaire said, raising an eyebrow.

Half an hour later, they were sitting around the table, sorting food.

"So, if you know this already, why keep studying it?"

"What if I forget it? You have to reinforce things."

"There's reinforcing, then there's obsessing. And you've crossed the line, my friend."

Enjolras shook his head. "Finals are done in three days- I can't slack off now."

"Enjolras, it's not slacking off- it's making sure you don't burn out before the end. What good is all this studying if you can't put it to good use because you've cracked?"

Enjolras thought for a moment. He was tired- even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, including himself- and a break sounded nice. He closed his laptop. "Alright. A night off. What do I do?"

"Well, I tend to get drunk and watch a movie, but in your case, I'd maybe just stick to the movie."

"Alright, a movie. And you sound like you're halfway to being drunk already."

"Working on it, although, if I get to have a movie night with our fearless leader, I'll stay sober."

Enjolras couldn't help but smile- something he'd puzzle over later? He found a DVD and started it, waiting for Grantaire, who came down in his horrid snuggie.

"You still have that? Why?"

"Because it's warm! I can lay on the couch and drink with out my arm getting cold!"

"But it's Ninja Turlte. You have a fucking turtle six pack on your chest."

"Enjolras! Language!" Grantaire mocked.

__________________________________________________

The Amis returned to the house (they nicknamed it the Barricade) right after Christmas. New Years found them watching the TV broadcast, and by watching- they were drinking and sort of listening for the countdown. By five till, they were all (save for Enjolras) completely wasted. Joly was sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Musichetta and Bossuet, listing all the ways that alcohol could kill them. 

"Shut up and enjoy the moment!" Bahorel called from his seat- inside the fireplace. 

"Shut up it's almost time!" Coufeyrac called, waving his arms and his beer. 

"Find a kissing buddy!" Jehan said. 

"5....4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" They all shouted. 

Enjolras was startled when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, pulling him around and then the was being kissed. At first he froze up, then he found himself kissing back, Grantaire's hand sliding behind his neck. 

Wolf whistles and cat calls pulled him back to his senses. He blushed redder than his shirt. Grantaire smiled, then saw Enjolras' face. He mumbled an apology and slumped upstairs.

 

Enjolras poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, sipping it slowly. He'd only had a couple drinks- but with no alcohol tolerance, it had given him a slight headache. Or was it the thing with Grantaire?

"So, did you get some?" Courfeyrac asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"What? No. I got sleep."

"Party pooper." Courfeyrac grabbed a banana. "But seriously, what's up with you and R?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys hang out alot. You text alot- you fucking text while you're both in the house- and you guys had quite the kissing session last night."

"He's my friend- and last night he was drunk."

"Mmhmm. Right." Courfeyrac turned his attention to his breakfast. 

"Grantaire? You're up before noo..." Enjolras trailed off. He was wearing his snuggie, of course, but that was it.

"Put some clothes on!" Enjolras said. 

"I have my snuggie!"

"Your ass is hanging out the back! It doesn't close!" Enjolras was blushing again. 

"Like what you see?" Grantaire winked. 

________________________________________________

"Grantaire I swear to Patria if you don't stop wandering around here naked in that fucking Ninja Turtle Snuggie I'll kick your ass!" Marius said, attempting to shield Cosette's eyes as they walked out.

"Pontmercy you couldn't kick my ass if I was passed out drunk." 

"And suddenly the house is silent." Enjolras said, laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, The clumsy hypochondriac duo is out with 'Chetta, Courfeyrac is at the animal shelter, Bahorel is.... hopefully not in for arson or something, and Pontmercy and Cosette just left- so no more whining and moaning from the basement."

Grantaire snorted. "Didn't know he had it in him." Enjolras laughed. 

"And the Ferret is out, and Feuilly is working, Jehan has a concert, I think it's just us. What shall we do?"

"You could put clothes on, for a start." Enjolras quipped. 

"Don't act like you don't like the view. I've seen you." 

Enjolras blushed. Grantaire smiled. "Maybe we can talk about New Years?"

"What about it? It was two weeks ago."

"Yeah, and we're still friends, but we haven't talked it. I mean- we kissed- and you kissed back."

Enjolras nodded. "Well, the way I see it, uhm, well..." he trailed off, at a loss for words all of a sudden."

"We've been dating for over a month but not admitting it to ourselves because you're relationshiply challenged and I didn't think I'd actually be good enough for you?"

Enjolras blinked. "OF course you're good enough for me! You're good enough for anyone. And, well, I think you summed up the rest. Although I think you made up a word."

_______________________________________________

Feuilly unlocked the door, yawning. He mentally kicked himself for taking the morning shift after closing the night before. he walked through the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. Grantaire was on the couch- in his snuggie- no surprise- but what was surprising was the fact that he was leaned back, hands massaging a figure under the snuggie, strangled moans escaping his throat. Feuilly saw someone under the snuggie- feet sticking out the bottom. Realization dawned on him at the same moment that Grantaire moaned loudly "Enjolras!" He wasted no time bolting into his room. 

 

[group sms:] IT FINALLY HAPPENED! E's sucking off R. -Feuilly

[text] WHAT?!?! I think you got into the absinthe. -Combeferre

[text] AND I'M NOT HOME TO SEE IT! -Courfeyrac

[text] you pervert. and why did you send that to Cosette? She doesn't need to see it! -Marius

[text] shut up, I can read about blowjobs if I want to. -Cosette

[text] If he's in that damn snuggie I'll kill him! -Bahorel

[text] sharpen your knives.... -Feuilly

[text] that bastard. -Bahorel

__________________________________________________

Joly walked to the bathroom, anxious to relax in a hot shower after a long day at the hospital. He turned the water on and stepped in, leaning against the wall. 

 

Enjolras pressed Grantaire against the door of his bedroom, kissing him deeply. Grantaire tangled a hand into Enjolras' hair. "Ferret won't like it if he walks in on us again." he whispered, sucking on Enjolras' earlobe.

"Combeferre is gone for the weekend." Enjolras said, untying the snuggie. Grantaire let it fall to he floor. He opened the door and pulled Enjolras inside.

Joly opened the bathroom door and headed back to his room. He saw Grantaire's snuggie on the floor. He heard thumping from inside Enjolras' room. Joly froze. Several loud moans and choice descriptions of Enjolras' rear end snapped Joly back to reality. He squeaked and grabbed the snuggie- running it down to the washing machine, starting a wash cycle. He shuddered and pulled out his phone. 

[text to Grantaire] Wrap it before you tap it! Don't get any STDs! We use the same bathroom! -Joly

**Author's Note:**

> No, Grantaire will never get rid of that snuggie, and yes, he still makes a habit of ONLY wearing the snuggie.


End file.
